Horrible Addiction
by Rev Runner
Summary: A new fast food restaurant called Kicking King has just opened in Acmetropolis. The food is supposed to be delicious and to die for but what happens when our favourite, athletic road runner begins to take his addiction to this store to a whole new level?
1. Chapter 1: A run in with Misty

**First chapter of the story, The Loonatics are heading Downtown to see Misty Breeze.**

"Yo, Duck; slow down, der"** called Ace, as he tried to catch up to the running mallard.**

**Duck slowed down and turned to the rabbit. **"Are you crazy? How could I slow down; when I know that the most beautiful personality is live here; Downtown?"

"Simple, you slow down."

"You are despicable. You are just jealous that I'm going to meet Misty Breeze and you just can't stand to see me happy," **Duck turned his back and folded his arms as official. **"For all you know, I am the president of the BSP."

"BSP, Be Stupid and Pathetic?"** Ace commented.**

"No, it stands for Beautiful, Stunning Personalities and I'm the head of that club."

**Rev just looked at Duck and began to laugh hysterically…**

"What are you laughing at, wise guy?"** The orange duck peered at the road runner angrily.**

"Well… it's… just… when… you…said…BSP… Be… Stupid…. and Pathetic... That would be quite a small club; all… they…. got…. left…. is… you,"** Rev said between laughs. He pointed at an angry, smug looking Duck and had to hold his stomach to control his laugher.**

"Fine, be that way; you're all just jealous of me becoming…"

"Becoming-stupid-and-pathetic?"

"No, Rev; becoming a star!"** Duck waved his hand in a huge half circle.**

"Okay, Duck; whatevu you say," **Ace said as he backed away from Duck.**

"No, Ace; you have a right to insult Misty Breeze like that. She's such a witch and I'd never thought I'd say this, but now I wish that Weathervane would have been the one to tell the weather,"** Lexi looked up.**

"Look, the bottom line is that Duck wants to see her and whether we like it or not; it's better than just to stay indoors," **Tech pointed out. He then stopped in his tracks. **"Did I say what I thought I just said?"

"No, Tech; you said what you thought you didn't say,"** Ace smiled and gave a sarcastic comment.**

**After the conversation was finished; the Loonatics finally arrived at the Downtown Acmetropolis Centre; where Misty was standing by a building, with cameras pointed at her.**

"This is Misty Breeze; live at the Downtown Acmetropolis Centre, where there are many people crowding around each other and cheering for joy. Everything here seems calm with the weather and it's a beautiful sunny day today," **Misty began.** "Wait, this just in; that tomorrow will be partly cloudy and a small chance of rain. Well, that's all we have today, so tune in next time. I'm Misty Breeze and you are watching Acme Weather News; good night everybody."

**The cameras turned off and Misty put down her microphone slowly.**

**She looked down and saw a happy, orange duck; gazing at her, with hearts in his eyes.**

"Yes, can I help you?"** She scrunched her face at Duck.**

"Misty, don't you remember? It's me, Danger Duck; your biggest fan,"** he pleaded.**

**Misty just put her hand in his face. **"Uh huh, look hun; I have a lot of biggest fans and I am very busy, but if I need a fan to follow me around, I'll let you know. But, I'm afraid it won't be you,"** She walked away, leaving a heartbroken Duck standing there.**

"But, but; I want your autograph, please come back,"** Duck sadly stammered and ran very slowly, then stopped.**

**Ace came up to the poor duck; standing there with a pen and fan book.**

**He put his arm on Duck's shoulder, which made Duck turn around. "**Eh, don't feel bad, Duck. Der are udder fish in de sea, just don't contaminate de water,"** the rabbit laughed at Duck; who soon fully turned around, with an angry expression.**

"Yeah yeah; very funny Mr. Wise Guy. For your information; I am Misty's biggest fan and she was just busy; of course when she's alone; I could use my heroism to make the first move,"** Duck stood in pride.**

"Yeah, well could you use your heroism to control your contamination of pools, Duck? It would be greatly appreciated,"** Ace gave Duck a sarcastic thumbs up.**

"Uh, you are despicable,"** Duck stated smugly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kicking King

**Second chapter; where are the Loonatics heading to, now?**

"Come on, Duck; let's get something to eat. That will cheer you up,"** Lexi comforted a sad Duck.**

"Hey, I hoid about dis new fast food place called Kickin' King. It opened up just a few weeks ago and de food is supposed to be really good," **Ace added.**

"Well, fast food is unhealthy; but it is good in moderation, so let's go there,"** Tech explained.**

**Everyone was running towards the new fast food place; but Ace stopped in his tracks, just to notice that Rev was gone. He turned around to face Tech, with a worried expression.**

"Hey, have any of you seen Rev?"

**The rest of the group come to realize a second later that Rev was missing, too and they all looked around, shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. But, they then turned around to see Rev a meter away from them; with crossed arms. They quickly raced to the upset road runner.**

"Rev, aren't you comin?"** Ace wondered.**

"No-way-I'm-not-going-in-there-do-you-see-the-filth-that-they-serve-in-there-and-I-for-one-do-not-want-to-be-a-part-of-it?"** Rev stated rapidly. **

**Ace just looked at the others and then, he turned his attention back to him.**

"Uh, well um…"** Ace's stammering was interrupted.**

"Why don't you want to go in there?"** Lexi wondered.**

"Do-you-guys-know-that-I-am-the-fastest-and-most-athletic-bird-in-Acmetropolis? If-I-take-one-bite-of-any-thing-in-that-store-I'll-never-be-the-same-again. I-don't-know-about-you-but-I-like-to-stay-healthy-without-any-of-that-unhealthiness-ruining-my-body.** Rev folded his arms again and them he looked away.**

**Just then, Duck pushed Ace and Lexi out of the way, to get through.**

"Oh please; you are so naïve. Some real food ain't gonna kill you; it will help you. Gees, what's wrong with you? Because you think that it will affect your super powers and everything? Wow, I can't believe I actually know you. I mean, I'm a bird too; and a more handsome bird at that matter. But enough about that; I've experienced things like this and nothing has happened, yet."

**He then, drew closer to Rev and touched his shoulder.**

"So, I'm only going to say this; if this stuff doesn't kill me, then it won't hurt you too, got it?"

**Rev thought about it for a while and then looked at his friends; with smiles on their faces.**

"Come on, Rev; it won't be great without you,"** Lexi pleaded.**

"Don't worry; it will only be this one time. Then you could go back to your regular routine. Just join us this once,** Tech added.**

"Yeah, Rev; it would be better if Duck wasn't around,"** Ace put his hand on Rev's shoulder.**

"Hey, I heard that,"** Duck shook his fist.**

**Ace looked at him, turned back to look at Rev and continued. **"But without you, doc; it just won't be de same. So what do you say, for us?"

**Rev thought about it again,** "Alright-fine-but-just-this-one-time!"

**The Loonatics all cheered and they all headed to Kicking King; with Rev zooming ahead of them. When they got there; all six Loonatics were standing in line with Ace in front. When they finally got a chance to order their food; Ace was up first. **

"Uh, yeah; put me down for a double glazin' cheese and chicken burger der, doc."

**The man just looked at him and then walked away, to prepare the hungry rabbit's food. Next to order her food, was Lexi.**

"I'm going to have a small salad; with extra tomatoes and cucumbers, please."

**Another man was standing there and after he heard what Lexi wanted; he got right to work. Next to order, was Duck. He strutted towards the counter and he strikes a pose.**

"Give me today's triple meat special, after all; a good superhero needs good food."

**The man just stared at him for a second and then he walked away to prepare Duck's special. The next one to order was a very hungry Slam.**

**Slam stood there in front of a frightened looking man; licking his lips and looking around the menu rapidly. Slam pointed at an item and was jumping and grumbling in excitement. It was the Pizza McLisa; so the man saw what Slam wanted and ran back; to prepare it.**

**The green coyote was next; he looked around the menu and then thought about what he wanted. The man that was serving him was growing pretty impatient.**

"Look, son; are you going to order or not?"

"Yes, sir; I will take just a regular hamburger, assorted,"** a frightened Tech told an impatient employer. **

**The employer just gave Tech a dirty look and went back to prepare his food.**

**Last one to order was Rev. Rev was shivering and shaking; he loved his figure and he wanted to stay healthy. But since he was already here; Rev looked around the menu, to find something small. Luckily, the person who was serving was a very friendly person. He smiled at Rev and tried to help him order.**

"We have a Mcbeef special that happens once a month; can I interest you in it?"

**Rev just shook his head.**

"Okay, what about the Tomato Volcano and Chicken Nugget special, I guarantee you'll love it."

**Rev shook his head again and sighed. The employer just put his hand on his shoulder.**

"Don't feel bad; we'll find something good for you; oh yes, there is this new submarine special that recently came in. We call it the Yum of The Sub special; I can let you taste it if you like."

"Um-is-it-a-small-special-because-I'm-not-really-that-hungry-and-all-I-would-like-to-have-is-a-small-meal,"** Rev finally answered.**

"Well, I could give you a medium size; but that is the smallest size that we have,"** the employer's voice was a bit serious.**

**Rev just sighed and looked at the worker.**

"Okay-I'll try-it."

"Super, we'll be back with your order, sir; so don't go away."

**As the employer left, Rev turned around to see face his friends; to only see that they were all smiling at him. The poor road runner thought that he made a mistake about coming here. But, he already promised and he didn't want to let anyone down.**


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible addiction

**Chapter three of the story: Rev has no choice but to make a sacrifice and try the Yum of the Sub special at Kicking King. I hope you like your meal, Rev.**

**Rev was waiting for quite a while; but his meal was finally ready and all of the Loonatics found a table to sit at. As the five of them unwrapped their food; Ace looked up and Rev and stopped what he was doing.**

"What's wrong, doc; aren't you hungry?"

"Well… it's-just-that-he-gave-me-such-a-huge-sandwich-and-I-don't-think-I-could-eat-it-all,"** Rev stammered.**

"Oh, stop being such a baby and eat your meal,"** Duck complained at him.**

**But Rev ignored Duck and was still talking to Ace.**

"Look, Rev; you'll never know until you try. Yes, it's large in proportion, but just eat as much as you can,"** Tech said as he looked at the road runner's sandwich.**

"Tech, will you stop talking mumbo jumbo; I'm trying to eat here,"** Duck complained as he had the sandwich near his opened beak.**

**Rev just stared at the huge sandwich and then, he finally took a big bite out of it and chewed. As he was munching on the sandwich; Rev's weird and suspicious expression, soon turned into a big smile.**

"Wow-this-sandwich-is-delicious!"** He exclaimed as he ate more and more of the huge sandwich.**

"Well, look who changed der mind; a minute ago you hated this place and now, you are that sandwich's biggest fan,"** Ace pointed.**

"Well-I-didn't-know-what-I-was-missing-Ace-I-love-this-sandwich,"** and Rev only munched louder and took bigger bites.**

**It wasn't long until he finished the sandwich and rubbed his stomach.**

**Rev felt full and he was happy that he came to this wonderful place. But, it seems that he was still pretty hungry.**

"Wow-I'm-still-starving-I-want-another-one!"

**When everyone else heard this; they just stared at Rev, with shocked expressions.**

"Are you kidding me; aren't you afraid that you'll get bloated?"** Said a concerned Lexi.**

"No-of-course-not. I'm-only-eating-in-moderation-of-course-it-just-so-happens-that-I-am-more-hungry-than-I-thought-that's-all,"** He reassured her.**

"Okay, Rev; but Lexi is right; you could get bloated,"** Ace pointed out.**

"Not to mention that two of these sandwiches in one day, especially ones that size; can be very unhealthy for you,"** Tech added as he stood next to his rabbit friend.**

"Come on. I-told-you-that-I'm-still-being-careful-and-Duck-you-even-said-yourself-that-it-won't-harm-me-so-what's-the-worst-that-could-happen?**" Rev laughed.**

"Well, maybe, ooh I don't know; you will become as fat as a bowling ball and you will have a hard time getting through the doorway,"** Duck sarcastically states.**

"I-will-not-look-can-I-just-have-one-more-already!"** Rev snaps angrily.**

"Rev, what's your deal? We are only worried about you,"** Lexi snaps back.**

I-know-you-are-worried-and-for-that-I-promise-you-that-this-will-be-the-last-time. Please?"** Rev begged after he calmed down a bit.**

"Okay, fine; but that's it, okay?"** Lexi looked down at him with crossed arms.**

**Rev smiled and then he raced back to the counter; to order a Yum of the Sub special. He soon came back with a larger size, than the first one. Everybody else was even more shocked than before.**

"Whoa, Rev; we didn't know you were going to get such a large size, der; I thought you would get another medium,"** Ace panicked as he saw the sandwich.**

"Actually-this-isn't-large; it's-jumbo-size,"** he smiled as he took a huge bite.**

"JUMBO-SIZE!"** Ace yelled so loud that his own voice made him jump. He was so shocked that it made him dizzy. It took a while for Ace to regain his balance; but he was finally able to get his words into place. He then, glared at a happy Rev.**

"Rev, are you nuts! How could you get a jumbo-sized sandwich? Do you realize how terrible that is? It's the worst thing that you could do; how can you do that to yourself?"** Ace's voice broke.**

**The others just stared at him; no one saw Ace acting this serious and this worried before in his life. In fact, when he spoke; Ace's voice was completely different and more serious than anybody has ever seen before.**

**Rev's smile turned into an angry look. He turned towards Ace to confront him.**

"Ace-what-is-your-problem?! All-I-want-to-do-is-to-eat-this-sandwich-I-had-a-long-day-today-and-I-don't-need-any-ridiculous-lectures-from-you-got-it?!!!!"** Rev yelled so loud that it made a lot of people turn around and facing him in shock.**

**Ace just punched the road runner in the face; only knocking him down, toward a bunch of garbage cans that clashed and fell over. He then came up to Rev and grabbed the sandwich out of his hand. Rev immediately got up to his feet.**

"Ace-don't-you-ever… wait-what-are-you-doing-to-my-sandwich?"** The bird panicked and rushed over.**

"I'm throwing it out; you are never coming back here again!"** Ace yelled at him.**

**Rev just began screaming and making a huge scene;** "no, no, you can't throw out my sandwich!!! You can't!!!"** He stomped and cried so loud that everybody was just staring at him and giving him dirty looks.**

"Rev, stop it; you're making a scene!"** Lexi whispered firmly.**

"Give-me-my-sandwich-give-me-my-sandwich!!!"

**Ace just ignored him and threw it into the garbage. Rev was screaming and yelling even louder, as everyone else was dragging him out of the store. Finally, the rabbit had enough…**

"SHUT UP!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!! YOU ARE ACTING JUST LIKE A BABY!!! YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU COMING BACK INTO THIS STORE; YOU ARE OUT OF OUR TEAM, FOREVER; YOU GOT THAT!!!"

**The others just stared at him in shock and Rev just ran away and ran back to HQ.**


	4. Chapter 4: Yum effect

**Chapter four of this interesting story. I hope you are really enjoying the story so far.**

**Rev was in his room; crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath.**

"Stupid, Ace; thinks-he-could-tell-_me_-what-to-do. I'm-old-enough-to-make-my-own-decisions. Who-needs-him-who-needs-anybody-I-don't-need-anyone,"** He thought to himself.**

**That night when everyone was asleep; Rev snuck out of his room and tried to sneak out of HQ; without anyone noticing. After, he made sure that the group was still asleep; Rev continued to head to Kicking King for a snack. When he got there; Rev was very excited and he wanted to just burst in there and eat everything. Though, Rev knew that the doors were locked; so, he went on the rooftop and tried to find an open door or window. Fortunately for him, Rev found an open door on the roof top and took that path. He went down a set of stairs, opened a huge door and found the inside of the store. It was very dark; so, Rev used his GPS to find everything. After the road runner spotted where everything was; he smiled and rushed over to the back room. There, he found tomatoes, onions, cucumbers, pickles, cheese sauce and different kinds of sauces. But, there was more; there were different food entrees, like Chinese, Korean, Greek, Mexican and different kinds of regular meals; like tacos, chicken and rice dishes and things that were recently invented. There was a new meal that was called A-peel-ing stew; it had chicken, egg, mushrooms, broccoli, long noodles, fried cucumber, white rice, cauliflower and cheese sauce covering it. There was a huge selection to choose here and Rev had the hugest smile on his face. He took some A-peel-ing stew with a Chinese meal and a jumbo sized Yum of the Sub sandwich. He spent the entire night, munching on his delicious meal and enjoying everything about it; he was happy that Kicking King was around, but he was even happier about the fact that Ace wasn't there to boss him around.**

**The next day, Rev was back at HQ and he was sleeping with a huge belly; sticking out from the covers. He then, heard Ace's voice from the other room.**

"Hey, you know what I feel like doin'? Goin' for a walk and getting' some exercise, what do you tink?"

"Yeah, a walk seems like a lot of fun, if it's okay with everyone else,"** Lexi added.**

"Yeah, well; it's time that I should get out of my lab once in a while and get some fresh air,"** Tech agreed.**

"Well that's new; since when would you rather get out more?"** Ace laughed.**

"Oh no, I did it again; fine, let's just go for a walk,"** Tech begged in embarrassment.**

"Okay, den; but let's get Rev. I know that we had a fight de udder day, but I really want to make it up to him,"** Ace went to knock on Rev's locked door.**

"Hey, Rev; I'm sorry about yesterday. I know that you are still upset with me; but, I was only trying to help you. So, I wanted to make it up to you by going out for a little walk, what du yu say?"** He called from outside.**

**There was no answer, so Ace tried again.**

"Come on, Rev; I know you could hear me. Stop foolin' around here and give me an answer,"** he said a little bit more irritably.**

**There was still no response; this time, Ace was banging on the door very loudly.**

"Rev, what the heck is goin' on here? If you don't come out of here right now, I will have come in der myself!"** The rabbit yelled as he continued banging on the door.**

**Back in his room; Rev made a talking too much gesture with his hand and then, he took out a huge bag from Kicking King. He then, took out a lot of meals from his bag and they were all jumbo size. But that was nothing; in fact, Rev had the entire menu from Kicking King. Rev unwrapped on of the meals; which was a burger and began to munch happily at the delicious, hot and fresh meat in his mouth. After he finished the burger; Rev took out a jumbo size Mcbeef special and began gobbling it up. He put extra black bean sauce on it and that made him enjoy it even more. Next, Rev took out a Pizza McLisa; with extra meat and cheese, oozing down from the edges and its boiling bubbles; made the road runner's mouth begin to water. He took such a huge bite, that tomato sauce flew out from the pizza and a stain was spread on the floor.**

**Back outside, Ace was getting tired of this; he began to get so impatient, that he yelled at the top of his lungs again.**

"Rev, you better get out here right now!"

"Whoa, chill Ace; I'm sure he just doesn't want to go for a walk,"** Lexi interrupted.**

**Ace turned to face the pink rabbit.** "You don't understand, Lexi; I did this for him. I was nice enough to make some time for all of us to be together and to do Rev's favourite activity and he's giving me attitude."

"_I'm_-giving-you-attitude? _Your_-the-one-who-is-giving-me-attitude!"** They both heard Rev yelling from inside.**

"Okay, yu know what? I've been breakin' my butt off, just for you and I'm getting tired of the way your actin'. So grow up and let's go,"** Ace shouted back.**

No!! I-don't-want-to-go-for-a-dumb-walk-I-want-to-stay!!"** Rev stubbornly argued.**

**Everybody, except Ace; gasped.**

"Rev has never called walking dumb before. He usually loves that stuff; something's not right.**" Lexi thought.**

"Yeah, somethin's not right at all."** Ace then yelled and kicked the door open; only to see a bloated Rev; eating a huge Pizza McLisa. He rushed over to Rev and grabbed the bag that was next to him.**

"Hey-what's-going-on?!** Rev yelled.**

"I can't believe you lied to me; I said no more junk food!"** Ace yelled, as he shook the bag.**

"I-heard-you-apologize-to-me,"** the road runner argued.**

"Yeah, I apologized for yellin' at you de udder day; not for having this junk food. I still kept my promise about dis, Rev. I gave you a second chance and now you blew it; so you are out of the Loonatics for good!"** Ace shouted even louder.**

**Rev stood up and drew closer to the rabbit's face.**

"You-cannot-tell-me-what-to-do-I'm-staying-and-I'm-going-to-eat-this-food-whether-you-like-it-or-not, Ace!"

"Ooooh, you shouldn't have said that,"** Duck interrupted.**

**Ace glared at Rev for a minute.** "Okay, get out; I don't want to ever see you around here again. So, out, now!!!"

**Rev folded his arms,** "I'm-not-going-anywhere!"

**He tried to grab the bag. But Ace didn't give it to him; they were both holding the bag and they were grabbing it from each other. But, Ace finally took it and threw it in the garbage. Rev was just angry and he just stomped out of HQ.**


	5. Chapter 5: Putting bad out of it's miser

**This is chapter five of the story.**

**As Ace and the others saw Rev bang the door on his way out; Ace just shook his head. Lexi and Tech just put their arms on his shoulders.**

"Look, Ace; it's not your fault. It is the food; it has some kind of weird control over him,"** Lexi comforted him.**

**Ace turned to face her,** "No, Lex; it is my fault. I'm the one who introduced this place to Rev and now, he's lost sight to everyting because of me. He doesn't even want to run or exercise anymore and he loved running. Well, not anymore; if Rev wants to ruin his life, it ain't no longer my business."

"Well duh, of course it's your fault; you and stupid Rev ruined my chances of getting an autograph from Misty Breeze and we all know that Misty loves me,"** Duck snorted.**

"Duck, give me a break; we are talking about what's going on with Rev, not you. Yeah and it's not Ace's fault; actually it's your fault,"** Lexi pointed at him.**

"Moi?"** Duck pointed at himself dramatically.**

"Yes, you; if you didn't try to persuade us all to go Down Town, just to see Misty Breeze; none of this would have happened. So unless you want me to bring up the fact that it was actually your fault and not Ace's; I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself,"** Tech concluded the sentence.**

**Duck just looked at Tech; wide eyed, with a scared expression on his face. **"Okay, fine; it wasn't his fault then, happy now?"

"Yeah, but it's just not going to be de same witout Rev,"** Ace said worriedly. He then just walked away sadly, with his head down.**

_Outside of HQ_

**It was raining outside and Rev was soaking from head to toe. He had no umbrella and no coat. He didn't even have a hat to protect his head; but, he was only thinking about the fight he had with Ace. Rev continued walking angrily in the cold, rainy weather; was getting a huge shower from the rain that was falling down and looking miserable. He didn't get any sleep last night and he felt grumpy and tired.**

**After a while, Rev passed by a gym; with people exercising and working out. He saw that a lot of people looked very strong and built; all this time, Rev was just a scrawny bird, who wasn't really athletic compared to others. So, he didn't care anymore; Rev was glad to be someone different and enjoyed the new fast food at Kicking King. He didn't care about anyone or anything at that matter; all Rev wanted to do was enjoy the new fast food for the rest of his life. He kept thinking about all the food that he was going to have in the future; but, his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. He soon felt the force pushing him down to the ground, with a large thumping noise; Rev soon looked up and saw a muscled man in t-shirt and sweat pants.**

"Hey-thanks-a-lot-for-interrupting-my-thoughts,"** he shook his fist at the man.**

**The man just glared at him and continued jogging. Rev looked at him angrily, as he was watching him jog away. Rev crossed his arms and continued walking; the poor road runner was getting very tired and he stopped to see three little kids, holding brochures.**

"Hi, mister; would you like to help us raise money for our Snack Fundraising?"** One of the kids said, as he held out a brochure in front of Rev's face.**

"No-now-if-you-would-excuse-me-I'm-very-busy,"** the road runner walked away from them.**

**But the kids tried to catch up to him and then another kid spoke.**

"Please? It's for a good cause,"** the other child begged a walking Rev.**

**Rev just took the brochure away from her face.**

"Look-I-told-you-to…"** He stopped speaking and he suddenly had an idea.**

"Okay-here's-the-deal. I'll-pay-for-your-ridiculous-fundraising-if-you-do-me-a-small-favour,"** Rev then whispered into one of the kid's ears and soon; all three of them were off.**

**Rev was waiting a few minutes for them to come back and then they finally came back; with empty hands.**

"Sorry, mister; but we couldn't get you anything because…"

"What-do-mean-you-couldn't-get-me-anything-I-get-it-it's-because-your-lazy-so-I-want-you-to-go-back-where-you-were-right-now-and-get-me-what-I've-asked-for,"** the road runner ordered them. **

**The kids went back and Rev waited; they came back again with sad expressions on their faces. **

"Sorry, mister; but…"

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Why-can't-you-do-this-one-simple-thing-for-me, huh? Is-it-so-hard-for-you-to-do-that?"** Rev yelled.**

"But…"

"How-many-times-do-I-have-to-say-it? Now-go-back-right-now-and-do-what-you-were-told!!! I-don't-want-to-hear-any-arguments-about-it!!! Do-you-understand?!!!"** He was now yelling at the top of his lungs.**

**The kids just looked at him with watery eyes.**

"Okay-just-for-that-no-money-for-you. I'll-get-it-myself,"** Rev stormed and left the kids crying.**

**He raced towards Kicking King; unfortunately, he saw a sign on the door that said out of business and he was very devastated by this. Rev just banged in the windows…**

"No-no-no!! Why? Why-is-this-happening?!!!"** He was yelling again.**

**A few minutes later; a man saw Rev lying on the ground and then he picked him up. Rev woke up soon enough; to find himself back at HQ, with the man and his friends around him. He soon got up to his feet and wanted to rush back outside; but the man stopped him.**

"Get-away-from-me-thanks-to-you-my-favourite-place-is-out-of-business!"** Rev said as he tried to escape.**

"There is something that I want to show you,"** the man replied irritably.**

**He turned on a t.v and put a video inside; the video showed Rev sneaking out to Kicking King last night; taking all the meals without even paying.**

"You-filmed-me-I-can't believe…"** But Rev stopped yelling soon enough after he heard the sound of his own voice on the video. He turned around to see him yelling at three innocent children. After he saw this; Rev bowed his head in guilt and then looked up at his hands, with tears in his eyes.**

"What… what have I become?"** He spoke softly as more tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at the three kids; who were also crying. Then, he continued crying. **"I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me-I-don't-want-to-live-this-way-anymore-please-change-me-back!!!"

**Tech came up to him and hugged him;** "Rev, we missed you,"** he comforted the sad road runner.**

"I… I missed you too and I miss running!!"** He sniffled and sobbed.**

"I know you do, Rev,"** Ace reassured him.**

**Rev went to hug the rabbit as he cried on his uniform;** "and-now-I-can't-even-do-the-one-thing-I-love-so-much-because-I'm-so…"

"Hey, Rev; go look at yourself in de mirror der; you might be pleasantly surprised,"** Ace smiled at a sobbing bird.**

**Rev looked into the mirror; only to see that he was back to his normal, lean and athletic looking self. His sadness turned into a huge smile and he wiped away his tears. Rev then saw the sad kids and he sped off to see them. He took money out of his wallet; which made them have smiles on their faces. This was because, it was a lot of money and no one has ever paid them so much.**

"Thank you, mister birdie sir,"** they told him sweetly.**

**Rev just smiled and gave the happy kids a huge hug;**_ aww, that's so sweet!!!_

**When the Loonatics went back to HQ; Rev ran like he never ran before and he loved it. As he ran, the wind was passing by him and giving him a nice, cool feeling; which made him smile. When he was finally tired; Rev made himself a huge pick me up shake and drank it all; he was so busy eating, that Rev didn't realize how thirsty he was. A week later, Rev forgot about Kicking King and always ran, exercise, he got a lot of rest and enjoyed working out and meeting new people. **


End file.
